pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighting type
The -type (かくとうタイプ Kakutō taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. Pokémon of this type are specialists in melee attacks, such as punches and kicks. It could be said that they're the opposite to -type Pokémon because while Pokémon of that type depend primarily on special attacks, Pokémon of the type depend mostly on physical attacks. In particular, every -type attack introduced before Generation IV remained a physical attack, with special attacks only being introduced from Generation IV onwards. Most -type Pokémon have a human-like body shape because they represent practitioners of various martial arts, which tend to be real-world humans. Some -type Pokémon are represented by looking like fighters (Machamp looks like a bodybuilder and Crabrawler looks like a French-wrestler) while other are represented by being based on a certain type of fighting style (Hitmontop is based on capoeira fighting and Gallade is based on sword-fighting). A considerable number of -type Pokémon are predominantly or exclusively male. They can also be represented by simply just having incredible strength (such Pokémon such as Bewear, Pangoro, Crabominable, Conkeldurr and others have this). -type Pokémon have varied ways to evolve as this represents a fighter going on a journey to get stronger and find out who he/she is supposed to be. Every generation has introduced at least one -type specialist: Bruno, the second member of the Kanto and Johto Elite Four; Chuck, the fifth Gym Leader of the Johto region; Brawly, the second Hoenn Gym Leader; Maylene, the third Gym Leader of Sinnoh; Marshal, a member of the Unova Elite Four; Korrina, the third Gym Leader of the Kalos region; Hala, the Melemele Island Kahuna of the Alola region; and Bea, the fourth Gym Leader of Galar in Pokémon Sword. Fighting-type moves *There are 42 Fighting-type moves. **In Generation I, 9 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 8 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 7 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 8 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 7 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 3 moves were introduced. *'In battles:' Physical moves stand out. **33 moves are of the type. **5 moves are of the type. **4 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Cool moves stand out. **23 moves are of the type. **16 moves of the type. **2 moves are of the type. **1 move is of the type. **There are no moves of the type. List of Fighting-type moves Effectiveness of Fighting-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: , , , and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , , , and . Ineffective against Pokémon of the type: Weaknesses and resistances of the Fighting type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Fighting-type-Pokémon Trainers Fighting-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Fighting-type-Pokémon Kahunas Fighting-type-Pokémon Elite Four members Fighting type records * Falinks is the tallest Fighting-type. * Mankey and Stufful are the smallest Fighting type. * Zamazenta (Crowned Shield) is the heaviest Fighting type. * Clobbopus is the lightest Fighting type. * Tyrogue evolves at the lowest level (20) * Mienfoo evolves at the highest level (50) * Hariyama has the most HP of all Fighting-types (144) * Mega Mewtwo X has the most Attack & Sp. Atk of all Fighting-types (190) * Zamazenta (Crowned Shield) has the most Defense and Sp. Def of all Fighting-types (145) * Pheromosa has the most Speed of all Fighting-types (151) * Mega Mewtwo X has the highest base stat total of all Fighting-types (780) Fighting-type Pokémon 53 Pokémon are Fighting type. (6.61% of all Pokémon) Pure Fighting-type Pokémon 28 Pokémon are pure Fighting type. (41.51% of the Fighting-type Pokémon) Primary Fighting-type Pokémon 6 Pokémon are primary Fighting type. (11.32% of the Fighting-type Pokémon) Secondary Fighting-type Pokémon 25 Pokémon are secondary Fighting type. (47.17% of the Fighting-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Fighting-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Fighting type. Relations with other types *They're weak against the type because sayings like "Brains beat brawn" and "Mind over matter." The brain also regulates all muscle functions in most animals. *They're weak against the type because it's been long said that height is a large advantage when it comes to battle, as it's difficult to hit something that's moving in the air and that dropping attacks have the advantage of gravitational acceleration when it comes to attacking. *They're weak against the type because physical strength can't do anything against magic. *They're strong against the type because it's a common theme in martial arts and fighting fiction that goodness always wins, and a fighter must be prepared to face his/her fears, some of which are represented by the type. *The type resists them because the strength of their exoskeletons rarely can endure the weight or impact of physical blows. *The type is resistant to them because it is difficult to hit an insect since they are small and move quickly. *The type resists them because the body is a fighter's weapon, and it can be damaged by poison. *They're strong against the , and types because ice can be shattered with a strong punch, some fighters are trained to destroy rocks, and steel objects can be easily bent. *They're strong against the type because a fighter can easily beat a normal person. *The type is immune to them because it's impossible to hit an incorporeal being. However, the type is neutral to the type. Trivia * The -type was the last type to receive the -type (it was given to Hawlucha in Generation VI). * There are currently no -type Pokémon that are predominantly or exclusively female. Notes es:Tipo pelea uk:Бойовий тип Category:Pokémon Types Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Fighting-type moves